


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angel Byun Baekhyun, Angel Kim Jongdae | Chen, Angel Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Demon Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Demon Kim Jongin | Kai, Demon Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, Human Park Chanyeol, Literature Student Chanyeol, Love Me Right Inspired, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Writing Major Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol





	Untitled

**11:24 AM**

"Did you finish your assignment for this week?"

Chanyeol nodded his head without looking up at Baekhyun."Yeah I finished it last night."He heard Jongin sigh and slam his head on the table."Why do you always finish it before we do?"He complained,much to amusement of the older two."It's not faaaiirrr."Chanyeol couldn't help but chuckle at way the younger boy whined.


End file.
